


Rain

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Sougo and Ryunosuke enjoy a day off while the rain pours.





	Rain

“Your hair’s really soft….it’s easy to run my fingers through it.” Ryuu murmured.

Sougo was lying on top of Ryunosuke’s chest, face not quite buried but almost, in his neck.  
The sound of rain pattering against the windows mixed with his boyfriend gently running his hands through his hair was almost enough to lull him to sleep well before when he usually did. He was more relaxed than he’d been all week, what with various shoots, practice and his usual busy schedule, it was almost a miracle that he and Ryuu both had the day off.

Even though it’d been months since they started dating, Sougo’s ever present blush was back on his face. He felt they could be doing something more than lying in each others arms but he was content for now, as he let Ryuu know with a hum of acknowledgement. 

Minutes, maybe even an hour had passed before either of them spoke again, “Y’know, I don’t think the rain is gonna let up anytime soon. Why don’t I make some tea for us?” Ryunosuke suggested gently, fingers still playing with soft white strands of Sougo’s hair.

Lifting his head from the crevice of Ryuu’s neck, Sougo smiled softly. "That sounds lovely, thank you Tsunashi-san."

Ryuu chuckled affectionately, ruffling Sougo's hair as he did so. "Sougo-kun, just Ryuu or even Ryunosuke is fine."

Face growing redder by the second and eyes wide, Sougo shook his head hastily. "I-I couldn't possibly… I mean, I'm honored but if I called you something so casual in our private time then it could slip when we're in public and not to m-" 

Sougo was cut off by Ryunosuke cupping his cheek and gently kissing him, "Sougo-kun. If it really bothers you then I won't push it, I understand, really! Your comfort matters first." 

"T-tsunashi-san…" Sougo started, but instead opting to bury his face in Ryuu's neck once more.

Chuckling again, Ryunosuke admired how cute his boyfriend could be when flustered. Smiling fondly, he ruffled Sougo's hair one last time before sitting up, careful to not move Sougo too much.

The hint of a pout graced Sougo's face before it vanished, instead he stood up to help Ryuu out. 

"Sougo-kun, why don't you lay down? I don't mind making it by myself, in fact I'd be happy to if it means you get to relax " 

Sougo's face flushed once more but he still opted to shake his head anyways. "But surely you've been busier, I wouldn't want to impose on you any more than I already have…"

Eyes softening, Ryuu brushed Sougo's bangs back to kiss his forehead. "Sougo-kun, if it's for you it's never a burden."

And Sougo couldn't argue with that even if he tried, so with a face almost as red as the food he made, he sat back down on the couch and curled into a blanket as he watched Ryunosuke leave to make their tea. 

Sougo watched as Ryuu put the teapot to boil, then as that was heating up he brought down two mugs and placed a teabag in each one, humming IDOLiSH7's new song the whole time. Finally the teapot whistled to signal it was done, so Ryunosuke turned off the burner and poured water into the cups, adding some honey to his cup and then finally coming back to where Sougo was curled up and admiring him with sleepy, yet focused eyes.

"It's still hot so you'll have to be patient, but tea's done!" Ryuu said as he set the two cups on the coffee table.

Sougo hummed in response and shuffled over so Ryuu could make himself comfortable on the couch again. Then he curled up into a similar position as before and rubbed small circles on Ryunosuke's collarbone. 

"Thank you, Tsunashi-san. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for you." Sougo murmured.

It was Ryuu's turn to blush now, hearing that come so honestly from Sougo… It was enough to make him bright red. "S-sougo-kun…" Ryuu started, then he tiltled Sougo's chin up and kissed him long and slowly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Tsu- no, Ryunosuke-san. So very much."

**Author's Note:**

> hihi sorry for being so absent! life's been hectic orz but I hope y'all enjoy this little drabble while I work on my other fic! I realized I hadn't posted ryuusou and like. I /had/ to change that
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
